Revolutionary Fit Girl Utena
by gorgeousshutin
Summary: How one fit teenage girl smashes the delusions of various unhealthy people at fat-logic-plagued Ohtori Academy.WARNING: Parody fic with trigger-y elements including but not limited to fat logic, eating disorders, body image, misogyny, misandry etc so read at your own risk.


**Revolutionary Fit Girl Utena**

How one fit teenage girl smashes the delusions of various unhealthy people at fat-logic-plagued Ohtori Academy.

**Warning:** This parody fic has trigger-y elements including but not limited to **fat logic**, **eating disorders**, **body image**, **misogyny**, **misandry** etc so **read at your own risk**.

All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Episode One: The Rose Booty **  
Girl Jock Utena owes her slim build to healthy eating and playing basketball. So of course her ignorant teacher has to constantly hassle her for being 'anorexic' ("You're a GIRL! Why do you look so BOYISHLY thin?!"). Worlds then collide as Utena gets assigned the same dorm with Anthy, a young BBW as bothered by Utena's consumption of plain oatmeal as our heroine is by the other's taste for cronut burger.

**Episode Two: For Whom the BBW Purges**  
Utena's best friend, Wakaba, gets the love smackdown from Student Council muscle jock Saionji for being too flat-chested (despite her only being 14). Saionji, currently dating Anthy, also disses his main squeeze by demanding her wear longer skirts to cover those 'generous thighs'. Saionji's insensitive wording had the effect of driving Anthy – a big eater always 'too depressed' to exercise – into purging fits. Bothered by the smell now constantly fouling up their shared bathroom, Utena takes it upon herself to 'free' Anthy from the bad relationship . . . by way of publicly exposing the jock's steroid use and subsequent testicular-shrinkage.

**Episode Three: The Buffet at the Ball**  
Nanami, the vertically challenged younger sister of Student Council metrosexual Touga, has always been jealous of the bootilicious Anthy's popularity among the boys. Coming from money, she invites Anthy and her new best friend Utena over to a buffet ball - one with just the kinds of fatty, high-sugared dishes that she knows would prompt any food addict (which Anthy obviously is) to binge uncontrollably to embarrassing effects. Un-tempted, Utena saves Anthy by pulling off the tablecloth – with all the food still on it. She then pacifies the angry/hungry attendees by launching into a passionate speech about the dangers of excessive sugar/fat/salt consumption, thus impressing the weight-conscious Touga.

**Episode Four: "The Sunny Side Up - Prelude"**  
Miki, Student Council waif wonder, falls for Anthy after getting a taste of her self-made specialty: sunny side up on deep-fried butter("How . . . this buttery taste is just like I remember from when my twin sister and I played kitchen together with a block of butter! How gloriously glossy . . . my shining thing!")

**Episode Five: "The Sunny Side Up - Finale"**  
Utena teaches Anthy to skip the butter and just water boil the egg for healthier eating, thus putting herself in direct conflict with pro-butter Miki.

**Episode Six: Oh No, Nanami is a Fat Shamer **  
The Student Council and Utena learn that Nanami hates Anthy largely because of her curves. Nanami herself then learns that fat shaming a BBW is a sure fire way to get branded as a jealous bitch.

**Episode Seven: Juri's Unfulfilled Stomach**  
Juri, Student Council fashionista and ex chub, hates exercise and survives on tibits of junk food to keep her current weight down ("There's no such thing as being healthily thin.") While disdainful of Anthy's excessive curves, Juri is also intrigued by Utena's slim build. She eventually approaches Utena asking her about how to attain that look. Utena tells her it is from playing basketball and eating right. Juri, who hates sports like she does fiber, lashes out at Utena calling her a liar and an anorexic. Slapfest ensues. Eventually, they both go to compete at the same high fashion model's casting, during which the athletic Utena pwns Juri by striking all the physically demanding high fashion poses that the under-exercising girl could not do. Still refusing to believe that exercise and healthy eating can actually work, Juri now vows to uncover the 'secret' behind Utena's strength and beauty.

**To be Continued . . .**


End file.
